Melody Jessica Hope McLean
Melody Jessica Hope McLean is the daughter of Josh McLean and Jessica Sparks . Though her dad being the light and her mother being the darkness, that makes her a very powerful quarter-blood. She is a true master sorceress and she is immensely psychic. Appearance She looks a lot Like Josh when she is happy, or in a good mood. Though she does show Jessica's trait and looks when she is sad, angry, or in a bad mood. Personality She is a proud girl, proud of herself. However, she displays some calm traits inherited by her father. She also inherited traits from her mother, being loyal to her friends and stuff. Inside, she is a very fun person. She inherits flaw from Jessica, being a person who cares for her friends too much. Powers Since Josh McLean, her dad is so powerful, she is actually more powerful than him. She can conjure two elements (Light and Darkness) and collide it to make an even bigger explosion. She can actually had so much control over her powers that she is immensely psychic. *She can control Light *She pretty much possesses the powers that Josh McLean and Jessica Sparks possesses. *Due to the fact that she is immensely psychic, she is so psychic that she is able to affect the energy of other psychic beings. She can actually turn the energy against themselves (this ability is called 'feedback'). Unfortunately, that only affects psychic beings, or objects with magic or magic related stuff. *She can use telekinesis to lift any objects (including living things and monsters) *She can use telepathy to cause disturbance on someone else's brain waves (making their head spin). *She can read minds like an open book. *She could make any monster, half-bloods, mortals, naiads and dryads sleep by just looking at them and said, "Sleep" and other interesting techniques. *She can raise the dead, and/or resurrect a person without draining any of her powers *Her equipment, transforms according to her form. *Gold: Golden *Silver: Silver *Leaf Green: Green, chiton armor *Black: Stygian equipments *Note: In her black form, the stygian equipments can drain one's life. *She can call blessing from any of the godly relatives associated with her. In Nyx's blessing form is the most powerful. She could actually engulf the whole place in total darkness and ambush enemies while in total darkness. Rituals Melody needs to complete a certain rituals in order to restore a certain portion of her magic. Note that she can do this as many times as she wants, but there is a 1 week interval of completing the same magic again and again since doing the rituals every single say can overwhelm her and make her lose her humanity and turning her into an abomination of pure magic. Magic Suppresant When her magic reaches a certain level, she needs to suppress her magical powers in order from keeping the magic out of control. Some of the suppresants are: *Her blonde hair *Her black and/or gold gloves *Her necklace that she wears The necklace of hers is one of the charm that suppresses her overwhelming magical powers, and when she took it off, her hair turns black, her whole eyes turn pitch black. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Original Character Category:The McLean Family Category:Females